


Cool For The Summer

by REBORN_GODDESS



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REBORN_GODDESS/pseuds/REBORN_GODDESS
Summary: "A summer I'll always remember with people I'll never forget""I don't want you in only summer, I want you in all seasons"⤹⤹⤹🌸Marinette Dupain Cheng X !female!OC⤹⤹⤹It is now summertime and everyone is excited, especially Marinette Dupain Cheng. But after Lila had just stolen away all her friends, love for fashion designing and everything and everyone she loves and cares about, she is now all alone.During the summer break, a new girl named Seraphina Azure befriends Marinette. The new girl surprises Marinette in many ways and they both form an unbreakable and unfaltering friendship with each other.Who is Seraphina Azure? Why does she take an interest in our now (un)lucky brunette? What will happen between the both of them?Read the rest to find out.⤹⤹⤹Most characters mentioned are aged 16-18+⤹⤹⤹⤵︎ Disclaimer ⤵︎I do not own I do not own 'Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir'.All characters and the franchise itself rightfully belongs to Thomas Astruc.I only own my OC's and the (not so creative) plot.⤹⤹⤹Started: 12/5/2020Completed: TBD
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Lila Rossi/Original Female Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. DISCLAIMER

✸═══════════════════✸

"With a heart like that, you deserve the world"

✸═══════════════════✸

"These are the days we live for"

"Create your own sunshine"

✸═══════════════════✸

Hello ladies and gentlemen! Fangirls and fanboys! Welcome to my 'Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir', Marinette Dupain Cheng x !female!OC fanfic 'Cool For The Summer'!

I do not in anyway own 'Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir' content (such as plot, characters, etc.) as all rights remain to Thomas Astruc nor the other anime/manga referenced in this fanfic. The only things I own are this (not very original) plot and my OC's.

Cover credit:  
💗liahzy💗 (on Wattpad)  
Give this beautiful person all the love and support in the world please because they deserve it! If you're reading this, I freaking love the cover you made for me and thank you so much you beautiful amazing person!

Banner credit:  
💖cchiiekki💖 (on Wattpad)  
If you're reading this! Thank you so much for this amazing banner and I hope you have a day/night as beautiful and amazing as yourself! Follow this queen and give her all the love and support that she deserves!!!

And the OC's introduced this fanfic are either mine or my good friend Ali's.

Most of the characters are 16-18+ as there is sexual content between certain scenes.

✸═══════════════════✸

This book is rated M(+18) for the following (And is not limited to) reasons:

✎This book will contain:

Mature and sensitive themes such as original characters, bullying, betrayal, angst, drama, Yuri ships, yaoi ships and more.

I personally do not romanticize not glorify any of these triggering/dark/sensitive subjects, so please don't report if you think I do, because I really don't.

Do not post any hate comments on certain characters or certain ships otherwise they will be deleted.

✸═══════════════════✸

"Summer. A period of fruition, fulfillment, happiness, or beauty"

"Paradise. A place of extreme beauty, delight, or happiness"

✸═══════════════════✸

𝐃𝐄𝐃𝐈𝐂𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒═══════════════════════

D-DIMNESS, astralkisses-, 1800SADOMASOCHIST, springisms-, _Music-Is-Art_, -DISTORTEDPETALS

(aka my babes on Wattpad)

✸═══════════════════✸

!WARNING!

Updates will be slow for a while! So please be patient with me.

Thank you for understanding!

Please enjoy 'Cool For The Summer'.


	2. 01╰Seraphina Azure

Summer was supposed to be a time of fun and relaxation, a time to be with your friends and have the time of your lives together. But unfortunately for Marinette Dupain Cheng it wasn't really the case for her, or at least anymore. After Lila had lied to steal away all of her friends and even her crush Adrien, things hadn't been the same for her anymore and not even summer was fun anymore like it used to be.

Sure she could sleep in more often than usual, use her time to watch anime and read manga or even watch her favorite movies and read her favorite books, but she stopped designing a while ago. Due to her love and passion for fashion had disappeared quite a while after Lila had made her huge lie that ruined Marinette's image of who she really was to her friends and all of her teachers and parents as well.

"Come on Marinette, it won't be for long. I'm sure Lila will be stopped but don't let lies get to you. They just weren't your true friends", Tikki looked at her owner reassuringly, "Thanks Tikki, you're my true friend", the blueberry haired girl smiled gently as she hugged her kwami close to her cheek. "Thank you. But now come on, let's get some fresh air and go to the park. It is summer and it won't last forever", the little kwami gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"You know what, I think it's a good idea", Marinette smiled softly as she looked into her closet for what to wear for the day. She took out a pair of white jeans shorts. a pink crop top with cherry blossom designs and white high top converse, after she put them on she grabbed her purse and put her phone, earphones and other things in it as well before heading out of her room. Marinette quickly took the stairs and headed out the backdoor instead of the bakery as she walked out of her house and into the park.

As the bluenette walked into the park, she sat down on a bench as she saw a girl who looked her age playing with some children in the park. "Asher! Pass the ball to me!", a little girl who was Japanese with long black hair shouted out to a boy who looked 10 years old with green eyes and brown hair. "Here! Catch!", the boy shouted as he had kicked the soccer ball what was heading towards Marinette. On instinct she used her arms to shield herself against the ball but didn't feel it's impact hit her.

"Whoa! Sorry about that!", the same blonde girl had caught the ball with both hands as she looked at Marinette, "Oh no, it's okay", Marinette offered a friendly sweet smile towards the blonde girl as she looked into her heterochromatic eyes being light brown on her right eye and emerald green on her right. "You three, be careful next time alright?", the blonde turned towards the children. "Sorry, we didn't mean too", the little boy looked at her with an apologetic look.

"No it's okay. Don't worry about it", the bluenette gave a reassuring look and smile towards the boy and the little girls. "I'm sorry about all that, how about I get you ice cream. My treat", the blonde suggested with a sweet smile. "Sure, sounds good", Marinette smiled back towards her, "Akane, Sakurako and Asher! Come on! We're getting ice cream now!", the blonde called out to the children. "Yay! Ice cream!", the little Japanese girl with a red heart clip in her ebony black hair as she walked up to the blonde.

"I love ice cream!", the other little Japanese girl with a pink heart clip in her ebony hair walked up to the blonde. "Oh here's your ball", Marinette picked up the soccer ball, "thank you", the little girls smiled happily as they took it. "Oh yeah, I'm Seraphina", the blonde girl introduced herself as she smiled sweetly towards Marinette, "and these are my siblings, Asher here", Seraphina ruffled the little boy's brunette hair making him lightly laugh, "and the twins, Sakurako and Akane", the blonde introduced the little girls, Sakurako having the pink hair clip and Akane having the red.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marinette", Marinette introduced herself to Seraphina and her siblings with a soft smile. "Nice to meet you Marinette", Seraphina smiled sweetly as she started to find Andre's ice cream cart selling under the Eiffel Tower. "Hello Marinette!", the ice cream man smiled brightly as he saw the bluenette heading her way towards the cart with her new friend and her siblings. "Hello Andre", Marinette greeted the ice cream man sweetly as she walked up towards him.

"What would you like me to make for you and your friends here?", Andre asked the bluenette as he looked at the blonde and her siblings, "Well, give us your specials for today please", Marinette asked the ice cream man with a soft smile. "Ah, coming right up. Two sweet little girls, one pink for strawberry and red for cherry, delicious in flavor and strong in taste, just like your hearts", the ice cream man scooped up the ice cream flavors and put them in cones for the little girls. "Thank you!", the twins made happy noises as they took their cones and started to lick them.

"Oooh Cioccolato!", Asher looked at the chocolate flavored ice cream with a bright smile, "Oh, you know Italian?", Andre asked with a smile, "Yes, I do. I'm from Italy myself", the young athletic male admitted with a soft smile. "Oh I see you have an adventurous spirit, mint and chocolate for the fields you love to play in and cookies and cream for the delicious flavor of glory and victory", Andre put the ice cream into scoops and in a cone for the little boy. "This looks delicious. Thank you!", Asher smiled brightly as he licked his ice cream.

"Oh, I can see a bright future ahead of the both of you!", Andre smiled brightly as he looked towards both the blonde and bluenette, "blue moon and mint to match your eyes and her spirits, vanilla to match both sweetness but also galaxy for the wonders you're both going to experience together!", Andre put the ice cream together on a glass cup for both Marinette and Seraphina. "Thank you Andre, this looks delicious", Marinette gave a sweet smile towards the ice cream man as Seraphina gave a friendly smile before paying for the ice cream.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Seraphina", Marinette gave a grateful smile towards her new friend, "Oh it's no problem really, it's what friends do", the blonde smiled as she took a spoon full of the blue moon and tasted it. "Wow! This is delicious! Here, try it!", Seraphina smiled sweetly as she handed the spoon full of blood moon ice cream to Marinette. "Sure", the bluenette smiled sweetly as she took the spoon full of the ice cream and put it in her mouth. "Wow, it really is delicious. It even suits your outfit", Marinette smiled softly towards her.

"Why thank you!", Seraphina gave a soft smile as she looked at Marinette as she saw how the blue color and flavor of the ice cream matching her light blue skater skirt that went along with her white halter cashmere tank top and white high heeled ankle boots, while her hair was loose with the blue stripes in her hair. "You're welcome, blue really looks good on you", Marinette smiled softly as she looked at the blonde. "Thank you, pink looks good on you as well", Seraphina smiled softly as she looked at her new friend.

"We should be heading home now, it was nice to meet you. Also here's my number if you wanna hang out any time", Seraphina smiled softly as she wrote on a piece of paper, giving it to the bluenette who quickly put it down on her phone and exchanged it back to Seraphina. "Thank you Marinette or should I say, Mari?", Seraphina smiled softly towards her, "Mari?", Marinette looked at the blonde with her eyebrow slightly cocked. "Oh it's a nickname, I'm sorry if you don't like it", Seraphina looked at her friend.

"No I do, well since I'm Mari, how about I call you Phina?", Mari suggested with a small smile on her lips, "Yes, I like it. Mari and Phina, has a nice ring to it", Seraphina laughed lightly as she started to walk with her siblings. "See ya Mari!", the blonde waved to her as she walked with them, "See you Phina!", Marinette waved back at her friend as she walked back home with the ice cream as she continued to eat the rest of it.

"Seraphina seems like a really nice person and it looks like you two get on really well", the red kwami popped out from Marinette's purse as she looked at how her owner was much happier than before. "Yes, she really is nice", Marinette smiled softly as she looked down at her kwami before giving her a spoon full of the different ice cream flavors that she and Seraphina were both served together, "wow, these really are delicious", Tikki smiled brightly as she tasted all the flavors making her owner smile softly.

Marinette soon finished her ice cream and headed back into her house where her parents had just finished making and selling pastries at the bakery for the day. "Oh hello dear, we see you're much happier now", Sabine looked at her daughter with a soft smile, noticing that a change in her daughters smile and look in her eyes. "Yes, I am mom", the French Chinese girl admitted with a soft smile to her mom, "Well dinner is ready now so let's eat", Tom smiled sweetly towards his daughter before he sat down at the table with both his daughter and wife.

Once all three of them had finished eating both dinner and dessert, Marinette quickly filled up the dishwasher with their dirty plates and cutlery before she went back into her bedroom while her parents were watching a movie together on the TV. The bluenette walked into her bedroom before closing the cellar door and opening her computer which had changed from being her crush Adrien Agreste to a photograph of the Eiffel Tower with cherry blossom trees.

Looking up on Instagram on her phone and other social media sites on her computer, Marinette sighed sadly as she say Alya and all her ex friends hanging with Lila. "They're not your true friends Mari, you shouldn't worry about them", a sweet smile came onto the red kwami's lips as she looked up at her owner. "You're right Tikki", Marinette nodded as she gave a small but sad smile towards her kwami in return, as she took off all social media sights on her phone and computer so she wouldn't have to think about the friends she lost today, but rather the new one she had met today.

-

RAY!!!

This is the OC and the fanfic I was telling you about!!!

Yup!

So this is my OC Seraphima being introduced for the very first time (she's a blonde girl with heterochromatic eyes (right eye brown and left eye green)!!!

Yes and I made this OC for Marinette cuz why not lol.

What do you guys think of Seraphina?


	3. 02╰Pink And Blue

"Looks like someone had a long day", the three of them looked up to see their adoptive older sister from Korea, known as Amethyst give them a small friendly smile.

"Hey Amethyst", a soft yawn escaped from Seraphina's lips as she greeted her older sister, "Hey Sera, I'll take over watching those three and you can go upstairs and rest", the ebony haired girl with purple streaks in her hair reassured her adoptive young sister as her dark brown eyes looked towards Asher and the twins.

A small grateful smile crawled onto the blonde French girls lips as she looked at her older sister, "Thank you Ame".

Seraphina trudged her feet onto the stairs of her bedroom, dragging her exhausted body up from playing soccer all day in the park, walking around the city and watching three of her youngest siblings the whole day.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready, I heard Phoebus is making something amazing!", Amethyst called out to Seraphina, hoping for her to be more awake as she knew how much her little sister was a fan of all kinds of food but it was in vain. "Thank you", her sister replied rather monotonously as she continuing to trudge her exhausted body tiredly up the stairs that lead to her own bedroom.

When she had finally reached her bedroom, Seraphina looked into her closet for a pair of more comfortable clothing while her hand was in her bag, scavenging inside the large black accessory to find her cellphone and earphones so she could listen to some music to relax herself before dinner.

A soft sigh of relief fell from her lips as her tired and exhausted body plopped down on the bed, letting her bounce almost momentarily as she started to slowly close her heterochromatic orbs, trying to resist the temptation of sleep but only just within a few minutes later to have her body and mind succumb into the sweet luxury of rest and slumber.

❀ ❀ ❀ ❀ ❀

Dinner and dessert had finished for Marinette a little bit sooner than expected, even after eating almost a whole ice cream sundae that she shared with her new friend today.

And it seemed the relationship she had with her parents had been healing ever since last time Lila or her old friends have been mentioned.

At least in her household, she had her kwami knowing the liar's true nature and fancy words, fake friendly smiles and demeanors or crocodile tears used in her deceptions and skills in her sneaky, crafty and manipulating personality.

Now Marinette was back in her bedroom, drawing and creating that she had stuck in her mind since the beginning of the school year but couldn't put them on paper yet because she was drowning in school work with homework, assignments, and tests even upcoming exams that would soon take place after summer vacation.

A small soft sigh escaped from Marinette's lips as she finished one of her latest designs that she wanted to start creating very soon as she had all the right equipment and materials needed for this design.

"Wow, that looks very creative", Tikki complimented her holders artistic skills in fashion making the bluenette girl smile softly towards her kwami, "Thank you Tikki, I hope I can make this design soon. I really can't wait to work on it", the ladybug miraculous wielder smiled softly as she held up her sketch pad, having the beautiful design shy creating on display for her and her mythical creature friend.

"Yes, but you need a break now. So you should probably work on it tomorrow when you've got more time and energy", the little red kwami suggested as she booped the tip of her holders nose with her small little arm.

As if right on cue, the blueberry bakery girl released yet another yawn as she gently rubbed her tired bluebell eyes. "Yeah", she mumbled rather tiredly in response, "you're right Tikki".

Marinette started to climb at the top of her bed to her comfortable and luxurious place to rest for the night before realizing something.

"Oh wait, Seraphina's number. I forgot to add it", the bluenette girl suddenly realized, climbing off of her bed and looking at the piece of paper with her new friends phone number that was anxiously waiting to be either texted, called or just to have any source of contact with.

Quickly adding the number onto her phone, Marinette sent a small text through hoping to get in contact with her tomorrow or tonight if she wasn't busy or asleep.

———————————————————————————

Hey Seraphina!

It's me Marinette!

Or actually Mari now!

I was hoping if we could soon hang out again if it's good with you!

I'm pretty much available any day since it is summer!

So just let me know when you want to hang out and we will!

❤️❤️❤️

———————————————————————————

"Marinette! Off your phone and go to bed now!", Tikki pulled at the wielders short dark blueberry pigtails making her holder grunt out slightly from the pain.

"Hey! Ow! Okay!", Marinette swatted her hand towards her kwami to stop her from pulling her hair and nagging her any further to go to sleep.

The bluenette girl dragged her body as she walked and then climbed up onto her large bed, looking forward to the deep slumber that she was about to face with hopefully no akuma coming in the middle of the night or early the next morning (or even at all for the next day if Lady Luck was on her side).

Tikki laid in her own small spot where a small bed, blanket and pillow were created for her by Marinette to make sure that she was comfortable.

"Good night Marinette, sweet dreams", the kwami smiled sweetly as her big blue eyes started to close themselves.

"Good night Tikki, you too", her holder replied with a small smile as well.

Sleep consumed both the holder and the kwami as they awaited for the next day to arrive along with the adventures of Paris's superhero Ladybug and fashion designer and baker Marinette Dupain Cheng.

-

Finally have another chapter has been completed!

And another of Seraphina's siblings introduced!

There are some more but they will be introduced a little bit later!

Would you like to have them introduced or nah?

What do you guys think will happen next?

See you guys in the next chapter!

Byeonara!


End file.
